


The secret origins of Felicity Smoak- Wayne

by missmysterious56



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Dad Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Tommy Merlyn is Alive, arrow season 2, felicity is bruce waynes daughter, felicity smoak has a secret, felicity smoak is a vigilante, felicity smoak is a wayne, tommy merlyn is a vigilante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: So i recently got this idea and ran it by to friends on wattpad and both liked it.So this story is a remake of the secret origins of felicity Smoak. this is going to include anyone that i want even if they are dead *cough* Tommy *cough*. Tommy and the lances know because Tommy is a friend of Dicks and has run into her a few times. Oliver will not know (yet). The lance and Wayne girls grew up with the Wayne's and Barbra but no one knows except the family's. Oh and even though i love Donna's character she was murdered when felicity was 8 right before her 9th birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Felicity Smoak-Wayne but team arrow doesn’t know that… well they know my name is Felicity Smoak they just don’t know the last part. They think they know me but they don’t. Anyway currently I am currently sitting in the arrow lair. I refuse call it the arrow cave because that’s a bat-family thing. And I don’t want anyone to even connect me to the vigilante that left Gotham (me). I am a bat. I am part of the bat-family. I was the first protégé of batman, but definitely not the last.  
After me came my little brother Dick, I was always happy when he came to live with us because I saw what happened with his parents first hand and I know how he isn’t that confident. But he doesn’t show that to anyone except for me out of fear for being made fun of. Dick has always been closer to me then the other siblings. Maybe it was the fact that we knew each other longest or that we both witnessed our parents die. (Let’s just pretend dick was adopted if he wasn’t in fact lets pretend everyone that wasn’t adopted for the story!) Dick became the first robin and all his brothers followed I his steps. Then he became Night wing the protector of blud haven  
Next is Jason who died and came back to life it’s complicated Talia Al Gaul took his body secretly and resurrected him after he was killed by the joker huh I guess it wasn’t all that complicated. Although he looks physically older now he will always be my little bro. When Bruce first brought him home I was PISSED. I could not believe Bruce brought home a kid for trying to STEAL the wheels off the bat-mobile. But I soon got used to it. Jason was the second robin and is the first red-hood.  
After Jason is Tim after his mother died from drinking poison and his father in a coma for a good time Bruce became the legal guardian of Tim. After Tim’s father awoke from his comatose state he decided that he didn’t think he could take care of Tim, so Bruce adopted Tim. At this point in time I had already left for M.I.T. Tim became the third robin and then red-robin.  
After Tim came Steph and Cass. My first response when I heard from Bruce that I was going to be an older sister in the family again I yelled in “who did you get pregnant” which of course ended with me getting grounded next time I was at home. Anyway they discovered the family secret it took a long time to convince Bruce for them to help continue the legacy but eventually he broke and gave up. They became Spoiler and Black-bat.  
After Steph and Cass comes Damian. Damian is baby of the family. He was trained and raised to be a mini assassin. Despises Tim annoyed by Cass and Steph and okay with Jason Dick and I. But he’s only okay with Jason because he understands how difficult it is to be around his mother. Dick because he knows about the whole thing with his parents and how it affected him. And lastly me because… well I am not exactly sure. But I think that it has something to do with being friends with his Aunt Nyssa.  
I was adopted first only about two months before Dick was. I was 9 when I witnessed my mother’s murder in our own apartment. We had just recently moved from Las Vegas. I was friends with Barbra Gordan who was in one of my classes because she also skipped one of the grades where as I skipped two. After my mother’s murder he took me in for a while because there was no room in any of the orphanages and Gordan called Bruce and told him what happened but he already knew because he was there. So he decided to adopt me. He took me to the circus a week later when Dick’s parents fell to their death. And then I got a little brother who was only six months younger.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll find out if you read

“Bruce is so going to kill you when I tell him at the gala” I hear someone say as the walk out of the elevator. And that voice is all too familiar. The voice I was supposed to act like I didn’t know even though I grew up with him.  
“You are NOT telling Bruce Tommy.” I growl at him “and what gala”  
“Oh yeah Dick texted and told me to tell you that there is a gala and that I have to take you because and I quote he will kill anyone else that you try to bring and he trusts me.”  
“Good I can finally get out of this stupid wig!!! And you are no- Mr. Merlyn Mr. Queen will take you now” I quickly change topics when I see Olives last appointement walking to the door.  
“Thank you Miss W- Smoak” Tommy says smirking while I glare at him.  
“Tommy! What are you going here man?” Oliver asks hugging Tommy.  
“I just came over here to say bye. I won’t be here for a couple days because I have to go to some gala with my dad.” Tommy responds looking at me. Basically telling me that there was something else going on in gotham and I was needed. Now is probably a good time to tell you that Tommy knows our secret along with the Lance sisters.  
“Okay see you later Tommy.” Oliver says walking back to his office. Tommy walks to the elevator but doesn’t press the button to go down obviously waiting for something or someone as I see him give me a pointed look. I get up and walk to the door to Oliver’s office thinking of a story to get out of work for the rest of the day and week.  
“Oliver” I say walking in the office “I need the rest of the day and the week off my mother is sick and needs me to come to Vegas to take care of hr. I have plenty of vacation days and I will send you your schedule. As for our other job I will have my laptop.” I walked out of the office before he could even ask a question. I grabbed my jacket and purse walked into the elevator where Tommy was waiting for her.  
“Sara and Laurel are coming also they are waiting at your apartment.”  
“Mind filing me in on what is actually happening?”  
“Bruce has been missing for a week and you siblings are freaking out. Damian thinks Talia is behind it. Sara is calling Nyssa to meet us in Gotham.”  
“So who is watching my siblings because Dick is in Blud Haven and Jason is no doubt in one of his safe houses.”  
“Alfred. Did we ever establish if he was immortal or not cause I think we need to upgrade it to god because he Is watching two assassins and one of them try’s to kill the others”  
“We need to hurry before Alfred locks them in their rooms. Remember that one time Malcolm and Bruce were away and Alfred locked you dick Jason and I all in the room.”  
“Yeah that was not fun especially because you didn’t have any electronics and don’t like closed spaces.” The elevator doors finally opened and they ran out of there and to Felicity’s car because Tommy had been dropped off by his dad.  
*At felicity’s apartment*  
“It’s about dam time” Sara exclaims as the walk into her house but they do not come empty handed. They arrive with four bags of big belly burger and a carton full of milk shakes.  
“You’re a life saver fee! I haven’t had anything since this morning!” Laurel yells  
“You’re welcome. Do you have your uniforms? You also have your masks, shoes, clothes? Wait! Where are you guys staying?”  
“Alfred is letting us stay at the manor says it needs more semi-normal people. And do you have everything that you need fee”  
“Yeah I just need to grab the trunk from my room. When we get to the manor want to do dome sparring and gymnastics?”  
“Gymnastics yes sparring with you no” Tommy says getting nods in agreement (I’m going to make Tommy a vigilante also what should his name be?)  
“You never want to spar with me. We can make it 3 on 1”  
“Fine” they groan when they finally agree. Whereas I squeal with excitement for sparing later.  
“Be right back” I say jogging into her room and opening the closet that hold both her and Tommy’s uniforms. Tommy had asked her to hold onto it because of the amount of ‘vistors’ he has come to his house and didn’t want them to accidentally stumble upon it. I quickly grabbed it and gave it to Tommy and ran back to my room and grabbed my favorite outfit black jeans black booties a dark red shirt and a leather jacket.  
“Good your ready Lis” Sara said opening the door Tommy was thankfully in the backyard and then was going out the side of my house cause that would be hard to explain.  
“What are you doing here?” Laurel asked.


	3. chapter 3

“What are you two doing here?”  
“NO! That is not the important question here. The important question is what the hell you are doing here at my door when I told you that I was leaving to help my mom.” I yell at him using my loud voice. Out of the corner of my eye I see laurel and Sara backing up further away from me.  
“Uh I thought I would drive you to the airport?”  
“That sounded more like a question and don’t you think that I would have asked you for a ride to the airport if I needed it?” I see him open his mouth to answer, but I continue anyway. “Sara volunteered to take me to the airport and because Laurel is new to the team Sara brought her along to get to know me because she doesn’t know anyone other than her ex-boyfriend and her sister, and wanted to get to know someone that she would be working closely with in the future. So thank you very much for your concern that was not needed so goodbye. Go away.”  
“Felicity I-“  
“What just wanted to make sure I was okay yeah I am not cause you show up on my doorstep when I am about to go to see my sick mother who is the only family that I have left so good day Mr. Queen.” I walk to the car with tears streaming down my face.  
*Back in The apartment*(3rd person P.OV.)  
“Is she okay?” Oliver asks worried. He has never seen her so angry or sad.  
“WHAT DO YOU THINK OLIVER?” Sara yells at him walking to the car where Felicity was crying.  
“Um well I guess I will go.” Oliver says to Laurel and mumbles under his breath “because I am clearly not wanted here.”  
“It’s not that it was a nice gesture but Felicity was right you didn’t ask didn’t warn her or anything. And her mom is home and really sick. Her mom has walking pneumonia. She has also been super stressed. She is practically the un- named leader of the team and basically runs your company.” Oliver heard some words jumbled together but couldn’t catch the meaning or exactly what was said.  
*after Oliver leaves*  
“Tommy you can come out of hiding now.” Laurel says after locking the door and walking down the steps.  
“Finally I thought he would never leave.” Tommy says sighing in relief.  
“I don’t get it.” Laurel says in exasperation.  
“What is it that you don’t get laurel?” Tommy asks once catching up to laurel.  
“The fact that you can do a stake out with the bats but you can’t wait 2 minutes while I get rid of Oliver.”  
“It’s easy the bats scare the crap out of me, especially Felicity, Dick, Bruce, and Alfred because they have been in this business for the longest amount of time. Sure the others are scary but when those four let their emotions loose I want to shit myself. We should have never agreed to spar her in the first place now that her emotions are in the mix we may need to get Dick to help us exhaust her so that we don’t end up in the hospital.”  
“Good point Tommy” Laurel says nodding her head agreement of what Tommy had said.  
“Great! Now come on we need to get Felicity to calm down a bit and get to the airport. And I need to put this chest down it is starting to hurt my arms.” Tommy whines.  
“Come on Fee. Once we get back to the manor you and Dick can spar and do gymnastics together on the trapeze. Heck if you take most of your emotions out on Dick then the three of us will spar with you as well.”  
“How is it that you can face down the Joker without fear or fear showing on your face but once it comes to sparring Bruce, Dick and I you act like you are going to run all the way back home”  
“Easy joker is insane and we know we can beat him. But Bruce taught us everything we know-“Tommy says  
“So he taught me everything I know too. Well not everything but like fighting techniques.” Felicity interrupts.  
“He also taught you but he taught you when you were 8 as soon as you figured out so only after a day of living with him. And then Dick taught you gymnastics and you took gymnastics, and figured out how to combine the two.”  
“Yeah… but”  
“You were also the first to figure out about Roy and how to develop the technology for a cloaking device so that it isn’t visible for people to tell that the arm is really a prosthetic arm. You are the first person that Artemis trusts.” (Artemis went to high school with Felicity they were in the same grade and best friends. Artemis ended up being Batman’s protégé as well and already having the knowledge of archery *they were basically inseparable and when Artemis’ mom was in jail she lived at the mountain*)  
“Yeah I guess.” Felicity said gloomily.  
“Okay let’s get you into the car so we can get to the airport.”  
“WAIT! What about Roy?”  
“Roy is waiting for us at the airport so let’s go” Sara says impatiently  
“But Saraaaaaa” Felicity whines “I don’t want to get up I’m comfortable.”  
“Felicity I will carry you to the car if you just get off your ass and jump onto my back.” Tommy says also starting to get impatient. Meanwhile Laurel watches this whole exchange with amusement.  
*On the plane* (every one’s thoughts)  
Sara: I can’t wait until I get to see Cass and Steph again! I haven’t seen them in about 2 or 3 years. I mean sure I see Fee all the time, but I have to act like I don’t know her but in reality I have known her since I was 7. And then when I moved at the age of 13 and Laurel was 15 that's when everything changed. I didn’t have my best friends Steph and Cass with me. Laurel didn’t have her best friends either. Laurel had a group of 4 people. They were the super smart pretty and popular girls that always had boys chasing after them but none of them ever noticed. It consisted of Babs, Arty, and Fee. I didn’t have a nickname because my name is so short. Laurel was always Laure. Cassandra was Cass. Stephanie was Steph. And of course the boys had their own nicknames. But even after we moved Laurel and I would go stay at Wayne manor with Tommy during the summer. The boys of course had their own nicknames.  
Laurel: I’m so happy! The superhero squad will finally be back together again. Internal squeal. Wait did I just squeal out loud? Is that why everyone is looking at me? Whatever! I think back to the summer that Sara and I discovered everything. That summer Bruce began to train us and he notified our parents apparently they had already figured out the secret. The summer after he had us pick out our code names I became Black Canary or BC and Sara became WC. We joined young justice Sparrow (Felicity’s codename) was the leader along with Kaldur. Young justice consisted of…Wally Artemis (which Sara and I totally ship) Megan Conner Kaldur, Fee Dick Jay Tim Cass and Steph Oh and Tommy (Tommy lived at Merlyn Manor but Bruce was his guardian).  
  
Tommy: Finally I can finally get some action! No no no not that type of action like fighting action. Oh jeez I think Liz is starting to rub off on me. Although she is super cute, I wonder if she feels the same way. O she’s taking off her wig. I prefer her actual hair. She looks ever hotter without her blond hair. But I don’t have a death wish. I don’t want to die from the hands of her brothers who are by the way too over protective.  
Felicity: I wonder why Sara looks constipated and why Laurel squealed randomly and tried to cover it with a cough. And will Tommy stop looking at me blushing but looking scared like what the fuck!! Shit I said that all out loud didn’t me??? Oh well I think to my self  
And with that the plane is filled with laughter, all of three them laughing nearly crying at the memories. The memories of the long summer nights, and the times that they had spent on young justice together.  
Or it was until Felicity’s phone rang at the same time the plane hitched and started going down….


	4. Chapter 4

“Who is calling me?” Felicity wonders out loud while she searches for her phone.

“Felicity, I believe the most important question is… What alarm is going off? Or m personal favorite question at the moment. Why do I get the feeling that we are about to crash land in the middle of the country? We aren’t even halfway there!” Sara corrects. Felicity ignores the correction and rolls her eyes. While she continues to search for her missing phone.

“Calm down Sara it’s not like none of us has not jumped out of the plane before,” Tommy says trying to reassure Sara. Looking in the direction of Felicity, Tommy says “Your phone is under your left thigh.”

“And you didn’t tell me this sooner why?”

“One because I thought you knew and two I am a little preoccupied.” Showing the image of a game ended flappy bird.

“Oh did you beat your high score?” Felicity asks excitedly. Chuckling a bid Tommy shakes his head no.

“Focus Felicity, who is on the phone, ” Laurel asks.  
“It’s just Roy,” Felicity says looking towards laurel.

“SHIT ITS ROY!” The four of them all shout. Not paying attention at all to the flashing red lights in the private jet or that one of the pilots that were piloting the plane ran past them grabbed a parachute and as soon as he got the straps on jumped out of the plane.  
“Hey, Roy what’s up?” Felicity asks sheepishly.

 

"Oh, so you figured this was going to happen so you ask Dick to send a ticket to you, and you are taking that plane to get to Gotham," Felicity repeats so the other three people on the plane that should know knew. "Yes it probably wouls be easier to just put you on speaker phone, but I am too lazy at the moment." At this Sara, Tommy, and Laurel starts chuckling. "Listen to Roy can you be a doll and tell Dick to expect a call and ass kicking from me later? Why? Because the plane that we are on to Gotham is about to go down and there are only two parachutes and Oliver is being a little shit. Snooping in my business I am pretty sure that he is going to look around my apartment later. Oliver thinks he knows secrets but he doesn't I do my whole family is we are the masters of keeping secrets especially from each other. He thinks he knows messes up he hasn't seen my level of messed up yet. The best part is that he thinks he is keeping me safe, but in reality, it is the other way around. Oh, and for the record, I have way more enemies than him don't you agree? Okay, just don't forget to tell Dick." Felicity says hanging up the phone.

" Who raised you more Bruce or Alfred?" Sara asked the question that had been bothering her for years. truthfully she could have asked anyone in the family but she was the most stable out of all of them.

“It depends on what aspect Bruce is my father and he trained me and he took care of me and in a way, the team raised me too meaning Iris, Joe, Barry, even supes, and Diana, but Alfred dealt with all my mood swings when I was on my period. God remember when Bruce convinced Barry to give the talk because he felt awkward doing it himself, for his own children and Tommy.” Felicity finished chuckling.

“Oh yeah, and my dad was there along with the two of us and he was laughing his ass off with Joe about how nervous Barry looked. The rest of the team was there as well and nobody but the people in the bat-family knew of Bruce’s identity so he had the cowl on, but even with the cowl, you could see in his eyes that he just wanted Barry to do it. And Jason Tommy and Dick asked ridiculous questions they can think of, just to make him feel even more awkward.” Sara said laughing with Tommy leaning against each other clutching their sides, from laughing so much.

“Oh, and remember how Jason asked what it was like to have sex. And my dad almost started to laugh so he had to walk out of the room.” Felicity adds laughing and trying to even her breath out finally managing to call down along with Laurel who had also started to laugh. Tommy and Sara just started laughing even harder.

“Poor Barry was traumatized and when he finally told Iris what happened. That was one of the most memorable days ever.”Laurel finishes the memory.

“When we find Bruce we should probably have him thank Iris for explaining everything Artemis, Barbra, and I. Bruce, was so close to making Diana explain it and I don’t think that would have worked very well,” Felicity says as she walks towards the parachutes.

“Does she even get her period?” Laurel asks genuinely curious about it. Sara and Felicity just shrug.

“If you want you can ask her the next time we see her, so probably at Wayne Manor before the Gala,” Sara says. Felicity nods her head thoughtfully while counting the parachutes.

“Can we not talk about this anymore this is making me feel really awkward,”Tommy asks, reminding the three girls of his presence. “SO anyway how many parachutes are there Fee?”

“Um… It seems there are only two. I think the pilots each stole the private jet passenger parachutes instead of the ones in the front of the plane for the pilots.”

“I call going with Laurel,” Sara says suddenly and Laurel nods in agreement, quickly getting one of the parachutes.  
“Okay fine,” Tommy says evenly giving the sisters a glare as he reached down to get the parachute and started strapping it on. But Felicity noticed that he was blushing a bit, and has seemed to be acting differently around her recently.

‘Oh well,’ felicity thinks to herself ‘Maybe I will talk to him about it before the Gala.’  
“Come on Tommy let’s have a race to get to land first.”

“I am so in,” Sara says as she straps herself onto Laurel. After Tommy finishes stumbling with the straps to the parachute pack Felicity quickly straps herself to Tommy like she has done this a thousand times (which she probably has) while at the same time ignoring the blush that appears on Tommy’s face.

Opening the door to the plane Felicity yells “Are ya ready kids?” over the howling winds with her hair whipping in her face.

“Aye Aye Captain” Laurel yells silently thanking herself that she remembered to bring a hair tie and that her hair was up.

“I can’t hear you,” Tommy said continuing the quote from their favorite childhood TV show.

“Aye, Aye captain” Laurel and Sara scream in sync.

“Ready on three we will jump……ONE……..TWO……..THREE……..JUMP”

“Why did you say on three if you were going to say jump?” Sara questions as she fights the wind with her voice.

“I don’t know? Probably the same reason Laurel didn’t jump until I actually said jump.” Felicity says back. Not only fighting the wind with her voice but also the screams of Tommy. “What the hell is your problem right now Tommy?”

“Oh, just the fact that the first parachute had a hole in it and we could have died,” Tommy screams at me. “We are going to parachute into a lake. And we have no way of getting to Gotham.”

“Relax Tommy, once we get to about 200ft above the water we are all going practice a maneuver into the water meaning we are going to unbuckle ourselves from the parachute and drop into the water. Then we will worry about getting in contact with the rest of our family.”

“Are we doing the maneuver?” Laurel asks. “Cause we haven’t had to do this in a really long time and I am kind of nervous.”

“Yes, laurel I think that we are all doing the maneuver. And relax we have done more difficult maneuvers than this with the family.” Sara says in a calming way.

“Okay, we are almost at the drop site.” Felicity says “We will drop on the count of three. And yes Sara we will actually drop on three, Tommy do the honors please.”

“One…Two…Three.” Tommy yells. Felicity and Sara unhook themselves from Tommy and laurel. Free falling into the water. Felicity does a triple flip and gracefully dives into the water. Sara does a single flip and does a double spin. (IDK I don’t dive I run and play field hockey). While felicity and Sara did their fancy tricks Tommy and Laurel un- hooked themselves from the parachutes and free fell until they had to dive into the water. When they were all in the water they all just floated for a while before deciding to wade to shore.

“So, who won and got the most style points,” Laurel asks.

“I think Felicity won the first time and you won the second Laurel,” Sara says. We all nod in agreement Felicity excelled at many things because of years of practice and the training Bruce gave her to even think of letting his daughter out into the field. Laurel was always better at being graceful out of her and Tommy even though they had the same exact training; Bruce made all the girls train with elite ballerinas to become graceful. (Idk so don’t ask I am making many of things up this is an AU after all).

“Hey Tommy, were all our mission suits still on the plane?” Felicity asks moving on to priories’ right now.

“Shit. Yes, they were all still on the plane.” Tommy says “Sorry girls.”

“It’s okay Tommy,” Sara says sighing.

“It’s fine we all have extras at Wayne manor.” Laurel agreed with Sara. The three of them heard laughing from behind them. They turned to see felicity leaning against a tree laughing.

“Fee, have you finally gone insane?” Sara asks concerned

“No, it’s just that none of you thought to actually check that I had grabbed the correct chest.”

“So you didn’t,” Laurel says

“Correct! I had Dick come and pick it up because we all know how nosey Oliver is” Felicity’s three companions nodded in agreement.

“So if the suits weren’t in it then what was?” Tommy asks confused.

“All the candy from Halloween that I never ate and chocolate I received from Valentine’s day last year. And a lot more candy. My precious candy is gone.”Felicity says tearing up. Sara walks toward Felicity and hugs her.

“Let’s call Dick and tell him to pick him up,” Sara says

*Phone rings*

“Sup loser little brother,” Felicity says into the phone. The rest of them all chuckle.

“What do you what sis, I am in the middle of training with Tim and Damian.” Dick response was. And complains how felicity is only 6 months older so she should stop calling him a little brother.

“Are you all sparring against each other or one of the three 2:1?” Felicity asks getting distracted.

“All sparring against each other, we just started like an hour ago,” Dick responds sounding annoyed.

“Well, that’s nice. Prepare to get your ass kicked because I am pissed!”

“What happened?”

“Oliver and the freaking plane crashed and I am soaked.”

“So that’s why you called I’ll have Barbra and Artemis track your phone and pick you up. Is Tommy there?”

“Yeah so is laurel and Sara. So tell Stephanie and Cass to come also.”

“Okay, I’ll just tell MM to get you in the bio-ship.” Dick says “See you when you get back I will tell Alfred to make food as well so we can all go straight on patrol. Joker got out again.”

“Of course he did,” Felicity says sighing. “See you soon.”

“Joker, escape Arkham again?” Laurel asks as Felicity as she turns back to her group of friends. The only response they got was a nod from Felicity.

“Only in Gotham” they chorus waiting for their ride to arrive so they could get food.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Batfam ] and stubbornness

“so how do you want to pass time?” Laurel asks sitting down on a rock and ringing out her hair. Tommy was going to the bathroom somewhere in the woods near them and Felicity was braiding Sara's hair while Sara hummed a song.

“Well I don't know if you are up to it but I see a cliff and lake,” Felicity says standing up after finishing braiding Sara's hair. 

“RACE YOU!” Sara suddenly yells and jumps into the nice water. Tommy comes back and sits next to Laurel as Felicity climbs up to the small cliff and jumps off.

“We should totally remember this place it seems like no one knows about it.” Tommy says turning to Laurel who nods in agreement.

“So what was up with you earlier?” Laurel asks also turning to face Tommy completely.

“Like in the plane?” Tommy asks earning a nod in response. “Thinking of how overprotective everyone in the batfam can get.”

“Like the time a guy hit on Fee while Dick and Jason were there and they pinned him to a wall and threatened him.” Laurel asks smiling at the memory. 

“There is that and then that one time some guy asked Dick if he thought Artemis was hot and how the guy said totally wanted to lay her and Dick threatened him cause he talked about his sister in the wrong way. That guy was so dumb!” Tommy said 

“Wasn’t he the one that said Arty wasn't his sister cause she wasn't adopted like the rest of the 'freak family’” Laurel asked 

“Yeah that did not end well for him.” Tommy said wincing as he remembered the broken nose the kid had gotten that day from Felicity and the black eye from Dick for the comment. 

“He got a broken nose from lis when he tried to kiss her right?” Laurel asked already knowing the answer. 

“Yup then the bonus beating from the brothers.” Tommy said. “Nobody ever tried to kiss any of them or say anything bad to them again.”

“Good times” Laurel responds sighing in contentment. “So what is up with Bruce? you said something was wrong with him.”

“Yeah, he's missing and not for a day cause that's normal he has been gone for a week or so.” Tommy explains Felicity and Sara make their way back over and Felicity doesn't look happy anymore she slipped into one of her masks and her masks are hard to figure out.  
*Felicity’s Flash Back*

It’s my birthday and I Have been wandering around the mansion an hour or so looking for Bruce

“Bruce?! Are you here? It's my birthday you know can you at least spend some time with me?” I shout after a moment of silence I give up and throw myself on a chair in the living room sighing. Out of all my time here I have not seen Bruce to often only in mornings for an hour and at dinner and sometimes he isn't there for dinner.

“What's up squirt?” Bruce comes behind me ruffling my hair and going to sit on a couch. I noticed he was limping a bit but didn't pay to much attention he seemed to get hurt a lot and I had my suspensions. “I hear it's your birthday.”

“Yeah and I am bored” I say rollin amg my eyes

“Well… there is a circus in town today it's featuring the flying Grayson's.” Bruce says in a bored tone but trying to hold back a smile as a large smile took over Felicity's face and her blue eyes began to sparkle.

“Yes yes! Can we go I have always wanted to go to the circus please I have never been pretty pleaseeee?!” Felicity yells jumping around the room. Bruce smiles at the 10 year old girl in front of him.

“Yes we can go but first I have to ask you something okay?” Bruce asks leaning back on the couch suddenly he starts to become nervous and almost backs out. Alfred randomly passes by and sees the look on his face and slaps the back of his head.

“Don't you even think about if!” Alfred says sharply before exiting. Bruce winces and Felicity giggles. 

“I was wondering if s you wanted to stay here pementaly.” Bruce says but it sounds more like a question then a statement.The smile that previously was spread across her face was wiped away. Bruce begins to get nervous again and quickly stutters out “But only if you wanted.”

“Like adopted?” Felicity asks confused. Bruce nods his head yes hesitantly. Felicity makes a fake thinking face but a smile was tugging at her lips. “I am sure I could get used to living here.”

“Come here squirt!” Bruce says and when she approaches he engulfs her into a bear hug. “Okay now go get ready we are leaving for the circus in half an hour.”

When it was finally time for the main event of the flying Graysons I was sitting in between Alfred and Bruce. I was so excited I was jumping in my seat I have always loved the idea of trapeze and this act was the best circus trapeze act they didn’t even use a net. Mr. and Mrs. Grayson went first and just as they were about to grab their son Dick who was my age the wires holding them on the bar broke and they fell to their deaths. I saw them hit the ground and watched as Dick scrambled down the ladder to his parents. I bury my head into Bruce’s chest and he put a protective arm around me knowing that this was too much of a reminder of what happened to my mom. 

“Stay with alfred squirt.” Bruce says standing and exiting the tent. A few minutes later batman was in the tent. Alfred and I left to give statements to the police. As we were passing to go to the car I noticed Mr. Gordon with Dick and decided to go say hi… without telling Alfred. 

“Hi Mr. Gordon!” I say smiling as I look up to him. 

“Well hello miss Felicity.” Mr. Gordon says smiling down at her. “You here with Bruce?”

“Yeah. but I don’t know where he went he left me with Alfred.” Felicity says Mr. Gordon nods in understanding.

“Well until he comes back why don’t you wait here with Dick and I.” Mr. Gordon says pointing to the boy who was gazing at them curiously. “DIck this is Felicity she was in the same situation a couple of months ago.”

“Her parents died in front of her?” DIck asks despite the bad memories Felicity answers

“Yes, my mom was shot in front of me and Batman saved me. My dad left us though.” I say sadly.

“Felicity you gave me a heart attack!” Bruce says jogging over. Mr. Gordon just chuckles.

“Bruce I don’t think there is any 21 year old that could adjust to being a parent as well as you have.” Mr. Gordon says ruffling the taller man's hair. Bruce just glared as he fixed his hair. Pulling Felicity into a hug he tells her to never do that again cause Alfred almost heart attack and Bruce can’t cook. “Any way Bruce this is Dick, Dick this is Bruce when he was 10 his parents were killed in front of him.”

“Hi Mr Bruce” Dick says shyly. Bruce just waves slightly. CPS approaches. 

“Commissioner Gordon as sorry as I am to say there is no room in the orphanage he will have to stay in the Gotham youth detention center for a while until a spot clears for Dick to be placed in the orphanage.” The CPS lady says. Bruces eye instantly darkened and Felicity gripped Bruce's hands tighter even gordon furrowed his brows. Dick looked on curiously at the change of the situation. It had been carefree and almost normal a few minutes ago now everyone was so tense.

“NO!” Everyone looked at Felicity in surprise at her sudden outburst. “Bruce can he stay with us pleaseeeeeee?”  
“Yeah there is no way I am letting him stay in a detention center if I can.” Bruce says sighing and looking between Dick and Felicity. 

That day Felicity got adopted and Dick became her brother and a few months later Bruce adopted Dick as well.

*End of felicity’s flash back*

“Fee you good?” Laurel asks shaking Felicity to get her attention.

“What?” Felicity asks paying attention to her surroundings once again.

“Laurel asked if you were okay” Tommy answers cutting off Laurel. “You spaced out for a minute”

“Sorry I was just thinking.” Felicity says earning nods in response. “So you said that little D thinks talia is behind it right?”

“Yeah oh and there’s another Bat that has not correspondance to us.” Tommy says.

“Name?” Sara asks.

“Batwoman.” Tommy responds.

“Having bat in the name is family thing she can have it if she joins us but if she doesn’t i am going to have a problem with her because if she doesn’t want to be associated with us she is going to have to change it.” Felicity says irritation coming off of her in waves. 

“Dick said you and him can talk to her about it later on patrol tonight.” Tommy says.

“Gala?” Sara asks 

“Two days time.” Laurel answers not missing a beat.

“Company?” Felicity asks regretting it as soon as it leaves her mouth. Sara and Laurel smirk in amusement as Felicity winces as soon as it leaves her mouth. Tommy smiles sympathetically.

“Asking for you. They want you take over in his absence all they know is that he is sick. And you because the order Bruce left the company to you guys is by oldest to youngest. Also I am sure you don’t want Damian to take over your company.” Tommy answers. Felicity smiles a bit at the thought

“I was going to wait till we got to the manor to take of the wig but I can’t take it anymore.” Felicity says taking off her wig and throwing it into the river. Felicity’s long jet black hair came cascading down her back. Just as Felicity went to pull her hair into a ponytail she winces in pain. The next thing that the other three notice is blood seeping through Felicity’s jacket from her shoulder. “Are you fucking kidding?”

“Silent gun.” All four of the group come to the same realization at the same time. 

“Split up find cover attack if you notice a threat but only if they are armed and you know not to kill unless absolutely necessary.” Felicity orders as she takes her batons from her under her shirt. Tommy takes a dagger from his waistband. Laurel and Sara both take their batons from their boots. 

“Fine but not until you promise to take care of the bullet wound.” Tommy says as Sara and Laurel nod their heads in agreement and back him up crossing their arms facing her. 

“I will as soon as we get rid of this threat.” Felicity says as she begins to walk away. She turns back almost as if she senses a protest from Laurel. “If you disagree I will make training your own personal hell.”

Felicity continues on as if she didn’t just threaten anyone and jumped into the water resurfacing near a cliff and begins to climb up moving in different directions because everyone know it’s hard to hit a moving target. Tommy takes west and Laurel takes east leaving Sara to go west. Felicity was the first to come across one of the bad guys. The man decides to fight Felicity takes him down after only a swift kick to the stomach and hits him on the head with her baton to knock him out. After sweeping the area she finds no more guys. Felicity climbs a tree to see if she can find if anyone needs any help. She notices Tommy and Laurel heading back to where the first were hanging out. Laurel looked refreshed meaning she took care of a guy, but Tommy looked bored. After looking at the two that were heading back she notices Sara is in another tree and looking at something below her. After they infiltrate the threats hide out and took out the threats and gained more information they were finished. It turned out that they were a branch of cadmus. When they finished they contacted Superman just to let him know so he could help get the creatures to the new underground community. 

“Fee!” A voice yells just as a blond launches herself at Felicity. Felicity reacted naturally and threw the girl on the ground. Felicity smiles knowing that she might get away with the shot wound, but also because she missed her little sister. “Sorry I always forget not to do that. But did you really forget your own sister's voice?”

“Sorry Steph but you didn't even give me a second to process whose voice it was” Felicity says as she helps the girl. Tommy and Sara notice a girl attempting to sneak up on Felicity. 

“It's good at least we know that your skills aren't rusty from working behind a desk with Oliver two times a day.” Steph says and winces at the wording she used the girl behind Felicity almost starts laughing.

“Nice wording Stephanie!” Felicity says smirking turning to the short haired brunette girl sneaking up her she says “Cass your footsteps are really loud”

“Hi to you too Lis. Are you bleeding?” Cassandra as she approached she was smiling but when she noticed the blood she stopped smiling immediately. The three members of the batfam watch as the three sisters reunite.

“Yes, anyway c’mon let's go kick some ass! Where's Babs and Artemis?” Felicity asks as they all make their way to the bioship. 

“Why are you bleeding?” Babs asks as soon as Felicity steps into the plane.

“Guess I am not getting away with this after all.” Felicity mutters under her breath before answering the question. “Silent gun Cadmus called sup it's under control.” 

“Chill she’s fine she took a bullet to save my life thank god I was there or else she would have had to explain a whole lot of scars. She even faked being high.” Sara says laughing. 

“I remember that she looked so done when she got back to the apartment that night.” Tommy says also laughing.

“Hey faking being high is harder than you think it is.” Felicity says defensively.

“Hey I have a question how do you avoid Oliver finding out I mean he is hella nosey.” Laurel says smirking.

“You have no idea how annoying I would have to go in that secret room so often just because he would decide to show up unannounced all the time. And he thought I was dead.” Sara says becoming irritated.

“The only reason he knows I am alive is because he went snooping in her apartment one day to everyone else in the world except for YJ and JLA I am Ted or Teddy Rivers. Oh I told him I was sleeping on your bed.” Tommy says turning to face Felicity.

“So that’s why he asked me if I was sleeping with anyone. I snapped at him for even asking.” Felicity said moving her nose in disgust.

“It was hilarious!” Sara exclaims.

“I hate pretending that I don’t know.” Laurel says as she sighs.

“Don’t think that will be a problem any longer.” Felicity says looking at her phone and groaning. “He needs Batman’s help he is coming to Gotham and using the Gala as a cover up he asked for me to get him an invitation. Please kill me now. He is on his way to gotham right now. I am cornering him tonight to threaten him and all if you are coming out. This is a bat family effort.“

“What about Bruce?” Steph voices her concerns over the talking team.

“Let him know that he is not important enough for Batman.” Felicity says simply before turning around.

“Dramatic much”’ Artemis says earning laughs all around and a glare from dramatic girl.


	6. Chapter 6

The group did not head straight back to gotham at first. The first thing they did was go to Mount Justice to return the Bio-ship to Megan and say hello to the team before heading back to Gotham by zeta tube. While they were at the mountain Felicity got her shoulder checked and patched up. the bullet only embedded itself in her shoulder but did not cause any damage.

When the group finally arrived at the bat cave they were surprised to find Barry Allen pacing back and forth. Somehow Barry didn’t hear the zeta tubes voice operator announcing their presence, the fastest man alive continued to be oblivious until Tommy cleared his throat which finally made Barry of their presence. however, it still did not stop the man from jumping about 20 feet in the air and muttering under his breath about how all of the bat protégés are ninjas.

“I am so sorry I tried to talk him out of it.” Barry said approaching felicity before he started talking to the younger brunette in super speed. The woman let him ramble on for a minute before she eventually held up her hand to get him to stop. The female superhero was only able to catch a few words of what was said but what she did hear made her furious. The others were just watching the two with curiosity as they attempted to look like they were busy. Not hearing anything interesting they all made their way up stairs slightly disappointed. 

“Calm down Barry it’s fine. I will brief us on what to do later. Right now I want you to tell me what is going on with your team as I attempt to get Alfred to make me cookies.” Felicity says as she sighs in defeat. Barry starts to talk rapidly. Felicity smiles and nods before gently reminding him that he has super speed and that he needs to talk slower so that she can understand him.

“Oh I was saying that Caitlin can control her powers now and that Cisco can use his on command..” Barry says slowing down so Felicity can follow along. Felicity nods motioning to follow her as she walks towards the elevator in the corner of the room. The two made their way up stairs and into the kitchen, when they arrive they begin to laugh at the scene in front of them. Dick, Tommy, and Jason were trying to steal cookies from Alfred who just kept smacking their hands away. Laurel was being chased by Damian who had a katana in hand. Sara had been pinned down by ace and was being licked. As the rest were calmly sitting watching spongebob on the flat sceen TV. “I will never understand this family.”

“Miss.Felicity I made you your favorite cookies.” Alfred says making her and Barry’s presence known to the rest of the family. “No one else is allowed to have them unless you are Sara, Laurel, Felicity, or Tommy. Understand? Good. I will be cleaning. Miss Felicity please come get that wound checked once again before patrol” 

“How did you- actually never mind it’s Alfred he knows everything,” felicity says as multiple others nod in agreement with the statement.

“Please don’t tell me you were shot.” Dick says standing up from where he was leaning on the counter. The younger of the two pulls his sister into a hug.

“We were ambushed we have it all under control.” Felicity says as she returns the hug.

“Bye Felicity! I need to go get Bart and Wally and get home,” Barry explains as he makes his exit. There was a chorus of goodbyes as Barry sped out of the room and let himself out. 

“we need to debrief. Then I need to have a video conference with the board of the company because they are being a pain in the ass.” Felicity says pulling away from her younger brothers embrace slightly annoyed that he could rest his chin on top of her head. 

“Why do we need a debriefing?” Damian asks once everyone is sitting at various seats in the batcave with Felicity by the computer in the front.

“Because Arrow is coming for a visit” Felicity says as she brings up his file.

“Isn’t that the guy you work for in both jobs?” Jason asks as he shines the barrel of his gun repeatedly until moving onto the next one obviously bored.

“Yes it is. And can I just say he is really annoying and keeps way too many secrets. We all have our secrets but the important ones for the mission we share he doesn’t. I want it to be known that he is on our turf and he doesn’t get a say in how we run things here. Am I clear? We will corner him and if asks us about Batman we will make it clear he is in no position to make demands or ask for anything. His cover is the Gala we are to make it clear that we know exactly who he is.” Felicity says meeting everyone of their gazes. “Artemis Tommy and Roy you will take warning shots if he gets out of line as will I. Try to get it across he isn’t the best archer ever.”

“Is that all?” Roy asks itching for a fight he hadn’t been in any because arrow was “training him right”. Felicity nods and everyone begins to exit the room all except for the two oldest siblings in the bat family.

“That’s not all is it?” Dick asks as he approaches his sister, knowing her the best does have its perks. Felicity stays silent but Dick knows it’s a silent agreement so he continues. “Worried about dad and that Oliver is going to push you to your limit and or find out you secret?” Felicity stays silent leaning back in her chair her hands over her eyes, a position she often took when she was stressing. Realizing that she had actually fallen asleep Dick picked her up and carried her to her room. Vowing to help her the best he could without her knowing that he was helping. 

“Dick what the hell?” Felicity yells as she walks down the stairs after sleeping for a few hours. They had arrived at two and it was currently seven.

“You seemed like you haven't gotten any sleep in a while so I decided to let you sleep.” Dick says shrugging as he gets up to lean on the table in the kitchen near where Felicity was standing.

“YOU IMBECILE I HAVE WORK TO DO I DON’T HAVE ANY TIME TO SIT AND NAP!” Felicity rages as she walks to get an apple. At the use of her loud voice there were various winces. Turning away from Dick when she finishes yelling at him she turns to the rest of her family. “Get ready we are going out in an hour it's already dark. We will do our patrol, corner Queen, then you will head back here as Dick and I talk to Kate. End of discussion now get ready.”

As they all dispersed to go get ready no one said anything to each other as they made their way to various places. 

“Hi Lis,” Damian says as he approaches his older sister cautiously knowing that something was bothering her and not wanting to be the victim of her wrath..

“What's up little D?” Felicity asks ruffling his hair but there was a fake smile in place instead of a real one.

“I just wanted to let you know that I have to go to mount justice for a mission tomorrow so that is where I will be.” He responds as he fixes his hair.

“I know little D I helped dad pick the team to send.” Felicity says smiling a bit. “So what did you think of the teen titans?”

“The experience was different then I am used to here or even at mount Justice, but I did enjoy it a bit. Just do not tell dick he will never let me hear the end of it,” Damian says shifting as he turns around to go to the Batcave to get ready for tonight's patrol. “See you in a while.”

“Is something the matter Miss Felicity?” Alfred asks as he comes to stand beside the oldest of the family. 

“No Alfred nothing is wrong I am just stressed.” Felicity says as she reaches the door. Felicity lets out a whistle and Ace goes over to her and waits patiently for her to open the door. Pulling her wavy black hair into a ponytail Felicity turns back around to face the older man. “I am just going for a quick run I will be back in forty-five minutes if not send the team out and I will meet up with them.”

True to her word Felicity returned forty-five minutes later with Ace in tow. Felicity immediately began walking down to the batcave so that she can change and go on patrol. Ace however collapses from exhaustion once the door is closed. 

“Hey Helena what’s up?” Felicity asks after noticing Helena Bertinelli as soon as she enters the cave. Not waiting for a response Felicity goes straight to the case her suit is kept in and changes as does Helena.Felicity comes back from changing wearing a black suit much like Black WIdows from the Marvel movies, but the one that she wears in Age Of Ultron. Instead of blue trim there is red trim. Felicity also wears a quiver placed on her back as well as two batons on her each of her hips. Felicity also more often than not carries a retractable bow if she does not then she just has the batons and no quiver. Helena comes out in her standard suit with a crossbow. “I am going to assume that you were debriefed on the situation.”

“Hey Felicity nothing is new other then the newbies in the justice league. And you are correct in assuming that I have been debriefed on the situation.” Helena responds walking in step with Felicity to go to the main room with the rest of the team.

“Are we ready to go on patrol?” Felicity asks as she reaches the area that they keep all the comms. “We are going in pairs tonight don't stray I don't want Bruce to yell at me cause one of you got injured on my watch. Dick babs you are together, Cass and Roy,Jason and Thea, Steph and Tim, Damian and Tommy, Artemis and Sara, Helena and Laurel. I am going on my own I will call for backup but only if I need it.”

“You shouldn't go out by yourself.” Jason says as he shakes his head in disagreement of the arrangement earning multiple nods in agreement with his own statement.

“I am going out by myself it is just basic patrol. I will call if I need back up. End of discussion now get going. I will send you all Queens GPS coordinates as soon as I check where he is. We will patrol for 10 minutes then confront him. “Felicity says. 

“You chipped him and he doesn't know?” Sara asks looking at Felicity with a raised eyebrow.

“Remember how Dick tracked Bart. It's kind of like that only he thinks it's in his boot but he swallowed it and there is no way that he can digest it. It will never come out. Bart's however did come out but we still track him with the regular trackers each of us have.” Felicity responds as she gets onto her bike after adding the red coloring into her hair. She starts the engine and the bike roars to life before leaving the cave and giving a mock salute.

“Something is definitely up with her. We will have a team near her at all times. Take your usual positions throughout Gotham. And make sure to keep an eye on Felicity at all times even here,” Dick says turning to the group before exiting to his bike with Babs behind him. Soon everyone is out of the cave and it's only Alfred shaking his head.

That night during patrol Felicity noticed that there was always a team near her. Felicity knew they worried, but she didn’t want their worry she just wanted her father back and for the nightmares to go away so she could get more than an hour of sleep every night. When Felicity was going to check the tracker she realised that there was no point because Arrow was standing on the roof with his Bow and Quiver. Obviously hoping to find a criminal or Batman. After clicking the comm twice to alert the team of her position she started to approach the intruding vigilante with loud steps to alert him of her presence. When Oliver finally heard the sound of footsteps he whirled around with an arrow notched in his bow and fired. Felicity simply side stepped and caught the arrow.

“You should really update your arrows Mr. Queen these regular arrows won’t get you anywhere.” Felicity says as she inspects the arrow not even looking up. Felicity hears the sound of more footsteps and turns arounds to see who it was before returning her attention to the arrow she had been inspecting. 

“You should have waited for backup Sparrow.” Thea says clearly aggravated as she approaches the two with Jason. Thea’s uniform was similar to scarlet witches only the jacket has a hood at was black.

“Calm down Scarlette you really think I didn’t know that you two were practically stalking me the entire time?” Felicity asks as she turns to face the two after snapping the arrow in half for good measure.

“No we knew that you knew that we were there but you still shouldn’t have done that. We are a team you know.” Jason says scowling at his elder sister.

“Whatever Red Hood we will talk about this later. We have another vigilante to take care of.” Felicity says as she turns the attention beck on Oliver who looked on to the exchange in confusion. “We will talk as soon as everyone else arrives.”

“Everyone else?” Oliver asks just as the rest of the Bat family arrives and circles around Oliver. “I thought batman worked alone and where is he?”

“You obviously haven’t done your research.” Roy says. “If you had you would know he doesn’t work alone anymore, but what can you expect from the guy who disappeared to an island for 5 years and only payed attention to who he slept with”

“How do you know who I am?” Oliver asked. “I don’t know any of you.”

“Of course you don’t we can keep a secret. Besides it wasn’t all that hard to figure out.” Damian says as he looks bored with the situation at hand. 

“Can you at least tell me who you are? you know me and my code name.” Oliver asks slightly freaked out. 

“Sure Sparrow, Nightwing, Oracle, Spoiler, Redhood, Orphan, Scarlet, Red Robin, Robin, Arsenal, Renegade, Huntress, Black Canary, White Canary, Artemis” Artemis says as she points to each member. “And occasionally Red Arrow works with us, but he is retired. And we all came before you but we are all younger than yourself and most likely better trained,”

“Where is Batman?” Oliver questions after taking a moment and realizing that almost all looked younger than himself except a few who were probably the same age as him.

“He had more important things to do, now what are you doing in Gotham?” Cass asks as she takes a threatening step forward.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

“Where is Batman?” Oliver questions after taking a moment and realizing that almost all looked younger than himself except a few who were probably the same age as him.

“He had more important things to do, now what are you doing in Gotham?” Cass asks as she takes a threatening step forward.

And now…

“I came here to speak to Batman not his little minions.” Oliver says in a mocking tone. This gets every single one of them ready to attack especially because most of them do not know trust him to begin with.

“I would watch what you say Ollie” White canary says using the same mocking tone as she advances him. “You spent 5 years on an island. Every girl here has trained under the league of assassins and batman who is one of the few Ra’s Al Ghul trusts even if he turned down the offer of becoming heir. See Rob-”

“Enough White Canary he came for our help meaning he can’t handle it himself.” Sparrow says quieting a fuming Sara while approaching where Oliver was standing. “Besides if he doesn’t stop acting like a 5 year old we can always tell our friends in the police department exactly who Arrow the vigilante who has been killing people is. And trust me Mr. Queen all of us can take you down easily after all we have all been doing this from a young age”

“Where is Batman I came here to speak to him.” Oliver asks trying again to find the location of the well known masked vigilante, but also deflecting the conversation he shifted his feet an obvious tell that he was unnerved by the bats.

“Yes, we know you came here to find batman and ask for his help but he sent us. Well actually he sent Red hood and Nightwing but we didn’t have anything to do so we came along.” Spoiler says as she steps up. “Besides we have a few villains that we have to take care of so bye. Oh and have fun at the gala.”

As Spoiler finished her sentence she and the others except for Dick and Felicity dispersed to once again go on patrol to try to locate the joker. Felicity and Dick turned to face the less experienced vigilante.

“We also have a Black Canary back in Starling odd how you have one here as well.” Oliver says still not letting his guard down his eyes shifting between the two heroes.

“How do you know that they're not the same person?” Nightwing asks innocently then quickly stops at what he realized what he just revealed. Sparrows head turns to nightwing so fast arrow is sure she suffered from whiplash.

“What Nightwing means is how do you know that yours wasn’t trained by the same person or it is just a coincidence.Your Black Canary trained under Ras al Gual and his daughter Nyssa correct? Ras has been know to give many of his protégés in different units code names. If you ask me it's just so he can remember their names.” Sparrow says covering up still glaring at her brother. The hooded man observes the two other vigilantes for a moment before deciding to save the poor guy from Sparrow’s glare.

“We have a problem in Starling, one that I don’t know how to get rid of without more help.” Arrow finally admits sighing.

“Yeah we know,” nightwing says at the arrows questioning stare the brunette continues. “There’s cameras everywhere it’s simple to hack into one to find out what your doing. We know some details but not all so continue.” 

“Do you know a villain by the name of deathstroke?” Felicity paled a bit because the last time she had seen death stroke about 2 years ago he had tried to kill Bruce and because he knows their identities having been told by Talia Al Ghul when she hired him to kill Bruce or Batman. Dick just stood there in shock for a moment before coming back to reality.

“But, you killed him didn’t you Sparrow?” Dick asks confused. Turning to his sister who looked like she was going to be sick. Probably because of what happened last time.

“I thought you didn’t kill.” Oliver said confused as he looked at the other vigilantes.

“We don’t unless it’s an accident. We thought I killed him when he tried to kill me to get to Batman when he was in a moment of weakness.” Felicity says as she snaps out of her trance “He was hired by Talia Al Ghul to kill batman because Talia hates him none of us know why she does. Batman doesn’t know for sure but he believes it’s because when Batman turned down the offer to be DEMON he also turned down the opportunity to marry her.” 

“Wow that’s a lot of information to process. So can you help?” Oliver asks hopefully.

“We found the Joker.” Thea exclaims loudly in their ear, but neither winced just looked at each other briefly before turning back to Oliver to address him.

“We will talk to Batman but at the moment we have more pressing issues.” Felicity says as she turns around to go to the edge of the roof with Dick following her. “Tell your computer girl we will be in touch with her.”

“How will you get in contact with her? How do you even know that I have one I mean I do, but how do you know?” Oliver asks the two heros urgently. 

“We know who you are don’t we? We have our ways.” Dick says as he turns his head to look over his shoulder. “Now if you don’t mind we have to go take care of Joker.”

“What street are you on?” Felicity asks the team through the comm as she shoots another grappling hook onto a different building as Dick does the same thing.

“We are by the junk yard closest to 49th street.” Artemis responds as she fires another arrow.

“Got it ETA 5 minutes. See you soon.” Dick says as the two 

The two bats leave Oliver thinking on the rooftop about what just occurred. When Dick and Felicity arrive at the abandoned warehouse that their family was fighting in they noticed two things. Harley was not there fighting and there was a bomb set up outside to go off in 1 minute. They see Joker make a quick exit while everyone is fighting the goons.

“Get out of there now there are bombs around the perimeter.” Felicity yells into the comms in a panic. As Felicity sprints to her bike she yells back to Dick “Make sure everyone gets out safely I am going after joker.”

After everyone gets out they are all out of breathe because even though they made it out of the building they were still caught in the explosion. Slowly everyone began to get up and walk around.

“Where’s Felicity? She was the one that warned us about the bombs if I am not mistaken.” Tommy said with a look of confusion and concern clear on his face. Soon everyone else realized that Felicity was in fact missing and everyone began to panic.

“She went after Joker! I completely forgot. Well not forgot more like was focused on something else.” Dick says quickly and begins to panic slightly. After taking a few deep breaths he finally calms down enough to try to contact Felicity through the comms. “Felicity are you there? Feli- Sorry I mean Sparrow are you there?” 

“Yeah I am here. Can you come get me I found Joker and Harley and fighting they knocked out cause ducked and blood.” Felicity says breathlessly before they hear a thud. 

“Sparrow are you there?! Sparrow!?” Sara says into the comms before looking at everyone else. “She had to have passed out. There are two different scenarios of what happened but I am going to go with the one where her stitches were ripped and she passed out from blood loss.”

“Tommy Jason Artemis Laurel and myself will go get Felicity. The rest of you go home and get Alfred and help him with anything that he needs.” Dick orders as him and the other four mentioned started walking to their transportation. The others wanted to protest but they knew it was pointless especially because Dick was stubborn as hell. 

When the five arrived to yet another abandoned warehouse after tracking Felicity’s GPS location here. They saw that true to Felicity’s word Joker and Harley we laying across from each other. 

“So that was what Felicity meant when she said ‘knocked out cause ducked’ it makes sense now.” Laurel says with sudden realization. Artemis nods with her agreeing but the boys completely ignore the girls looking for their missing sister or in Tommy’s case his best friend. The girls join in the search for their friend. 

“I found her!” Jason yells in a panicked voice. The rest of the group finds the two behind a few storage boxes. When they arrive they understand immediately why Jason sounded panicked. Felicity’s bullet wound looked as if the stitches had been pulled out and the bruise that was present earlier looked worse and there was swelling on her shoulder. Felicity had blood around her shoulder and her shoulder looked as if it had been dislocated. There was also a large bruise on the back of her head indicating that when they heard the thud she passed out and hit her head. 

“We need to get her back and get her back together.” Dick says as he looks over all the injuries before turning to face the rest of the small group gathered.  
“Agreed, I can take her and you can call Gordon and take care of Joker and Harley.” Tommy says as he picks up Felicity bridal style. “We can come back for her bike or I will send two people to come get it.”

“Thanks Tommy, make sure she get back safely.” Dick says turning to face his best friend. Tommy rolls his eyes. The others had dispersed to call Gordon or to go take care of the two villains. “Send two people to come get the bikes.”

Tommy nods in acknowledgement before turning and walking to his red motorcycle and driving to the manor. The drive was quiet like the Felicity when he had first met her. Some of the babbling was just an act but felicity really did talk a lot when she got used to someone. The first summer Tommy had stayed at Wayne manor was awful. Tommy had just lost his mom and his dad disappeared. He knew Felicity and Dick were staying there but he didn’t understand why Felicity was staying there or why she was. However he did know why Dick was staying there. One of the first times he encountered her he found her crying on the couch watching TV.  
“You have no reason to cry so stop!” Tommy had yelled at the girl who looked at him with tear filled eyes before more of her tears began to fall with her bottom lip quivering.  
“I have a reason to cry you may have lost your mom, but at least you didn’t witness her death!” Felicity yelled right back before standing quickly and running out of the room where she ran up the stairs and to her room. Where she ran into Bruce who took in the situation.  
“What did you say?” Bruce asked curiously, but also slightly angry. After Tommy explained what happened Bruce sighed. “You know how Dick witnessed his parents death? When Felicity was young her dad left so she has no memory of him and he is either dead or changed his name. A few months ago Felicity witnessed her mother’s murder when a house robbery went wrong. Luckily Batman showed up in time before he could hurt Felicity. This may have been a while back but Felicity still gets nightmares and certain things set her off like TV shows that she used to watch with her mom.” Bruce finishes and watches guilt over take Tommy’s face.  
“Can I go apologize to her?” Tommy asks eagerly making Bruce smile at the little Merlyn.  
“You can try but she might not want to see you. If she doesn’t want to then just give her time.” Bruce say making eye contact with the 10 year old boy. Earning a nodd in understanding Bruce sighs in defeat thinking that maybe Gordon was right about him being good at adapting. “Felicity is probably in the gym remember if she doesn’t want to talk to you then leave her alone and if she punches you come get me okay? Now go I have to go get some work done.”

“Tommy?” Tommy hears a voice croak. Snapping out of his memory’s tommy realizes that it is Felicity. “What happened?”

“I don’t know Lissy I was hoping that you could tell me.” Tommy states as they enter the batcave. “Just don’t pass out again go it?”  
“Okay… So how long till we get back?” Felicity asks after a pause. Felicity slumps into Tommy more than she previously was.

“We are about a minute out.” Tommy says looking down at Felicity worriedly to see Felicity’s eyes drooping. “How much sleep have you gotten lately because normally staying awake when injured and getting back is fine, but now you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Well I did hit my head I am assuming and I have a gunshot wound that is bleeding so I am losing a lot of blood. But you are right this is proving to be more difficult running on 8 hours of sleep this week total.” Felicity pauses for a second thinking. “Including the nap I took… nightmares are a bitch”

Felicity passes out again right as they arrive at the batcave. Tommy picks her up quickly and takes her over to the med section to see Alfred waiting there already with Dr. Leslie standing there already next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:

“We are about a minute out.” Tommy says looking down at Felicity worriedly to see Felicity’s eyes drooping. “How much sleep have you gotten lately because normally staying awake when injured and getting back is fine, but now you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Well I did hit my head I am assuming and I have a gunshot wound that is bleeding so I am loosing a lot of blood. But you are right this is proving to be more difficult running on 8 hours of sleep this week total.” Felicity pauses for a second thinking. “Including the nap I took… nightmares are a bitch”

Felicity passes out again right as they arrive at the batcave. Tommy picks her up quickly and takes her over to the med section to see Alfred waiting there already with Dr. Leslie standing there already next to him.

Now…

As Leslie and Alfred work on Felicity the other are waiting in a hang out area of the Batcave that Bruce built if anyone wanted to disappear for a while. But they also had their rooms if they wanted to disappear. Dick Artemis Jason and Laurel arrived about 10 minutes after Tommy and Felicity reporting that Joker and Harley were in police custody and are currently being taken back to Arkham Asylum.

“So what is it like working with Felicity when she is undercover making sure Queen doesn’t do anything too stupid.” Jason asks breaking the comfortable silence that everyone had been under. Everyone looks to Thea, Tommy, Laurel, Sara, and Roy with silent eagerness.

“Don’t look at me I barely even see her except for when I am at Mount Justice” Thea exclaims holding her hands up in mock surrender. Smiling Thea adds “Although when I do see her she usually says a ridiculous innuendo.”

“She has always been good at those.” Artemis says as she laughs with the rest of the group. Almost falling from where she positioned herself on the arm of the couch.

“Even if she doesn’t always mean to.” Tim adds as he calms down from laughing and re positions himself on the floor leaning on the light grey couch.

“I don’t think I have even spoken to her other than to say hi or to insult her for the sake of the mission but she does have amazing innuendos. Also can I just say I hate the Laurel Lance I act like?” Everyone laughs at the disgust written on Laurel’s face.

“First can I start by saying I hate Oliver Queen, he almost got me killed and lied to me about dating Laurel before the Gambit. Second he acts like he knows Felicity and it is really annoying. Like that one time she got shot to save my life. Felicity had to act high cause he and Diggle tried to make the pain as least noticeable as possible.” Sara rants as an afterthought she adds. “Also do you know how good of an actor she is? She acts like she is in love with him, I would believe her if I didn’t know who she really is.”

“The first time I ‘met’ Felicity was hilarious I had to go talk to Queen about Thea and Felicity was dancing around in the chair I had to stop myself from laughing. Then I knew why Sara told me to be prepared for when I met Felicity Smoak she is so different from our Felicity.” Roy finished chuckling at the memory. 

 

“I didn’t officially meet Felicity when before the incident with the building. But once Oliver came over to the apartment while I was showering and Felicity was different she put on one of her masks on like the one she has at galas and when I walked out of the shower and to the kitchen to grab some water I noticed Oliver who was staring blankly. Felicity started babbling about the club and a boyfriend that was visiting. She looked so uncomfortable I felt bad anyway what I am trying to say is that she is really different when she is around Oliver and Diggle probably because she has to make sure they don’t find out her secret until it is absolutely necessary.” Tommy says.

“If Oliver knows you are alive then why did you hide?” Laurel asks confused.

“Oliver thought I was Felicity’s boyfriend Todd he doesn’t know that I am alive, but the rest of the world will after the gala and him. He thought it was me he probably passed me off as a doppelganger.” Tommy answers looking at Laurel.

“So, Thea why are you here anyway?” Tim asks the youngest Queen “Not that I am am not happy that you are here or anything!”

“Well I have a mission with Young Justice and I wanted to come and I was supposed to train with Bruce today. But now I can’t cause he is missing,” Thea explains sighing. “And I would hope that it isn’t a crime to miss and want to visit my second family especially after being kidnapped by Slade and not being able to do anything about it. I mean I already know that I Tommy’s sister, but it still hurts that no one told in my family.”

“Wait how did you find out?” Damian asks because he was not there when Thea joined the family because he was still at Nanda Parbat training.

“It was right after Oliver went missing on the Gambit. And I agree with you Sara Oliver is an ass most of the time.” Thea says before spacing out thinking of when she first found out everything.

It had been a cloudy day a week after the Gambit had sunk. Moria sealed herself in her room at the mansion so she wouldn’t have to face anybody. Tommy kept running off and avoiding everyone. Thea well Thea had just been floating denying the fact that her brother and father were gone and pronounced dead. Thea was wandering around she knew not to go into the city because of the media so instead Thea decided to go check on Tommy at Merlyn Mansion. When Thea arrived she found her ‘brother’ going through one of the zeta tubes. In the foyer after pressing a button to open the wall. Thea decided to follow him to wherever Tommy was going. The zeta chose that moment to glitch and when she felt Thea felt her feet on the ground much more she was in a different room without any knowledge of where she might be. 

“Hello anyone here?” Thea yelled taking a few cautious steps forward. In the other room Tommy winced as he heard Thea’s voice. He and the rest of the team were lounging in Mount Justice on a day off from training. Felicity turned to him slowly. 

“In here Thea!” Felicity yelled she like everyone else were in their civvies, the bats with their sunglasses on. “You know you could have avoided this if you had just told her two days ago like bats said. He knew she was going to find out eventually especially because she just lost her family.”

“How do you know my name?!” Thea yells interrupting Tommy who was about to open his mouth to respond to Felicity. ”And where is here exactly?”

“Just keep walking straight girl!” Rocket yells back. “We will explain when you get in here.”

A few seconds later Thea walked into the main room to find the group of teen heroes sitting on the couches. Some of their suits were in cases behind them both old new and current. 

“Oh my god I just found a superhero hideout didn’t I?” Thea mumbles before asking nervously “I am not going to get in trouble right I was just looking for someone it wasn’t you I swear.”

“No you are not going to get in trouble Thea. It’s actually Renegade’s fault he was supposed to tell you, but he chickened out.” Artemis said shrugging before snuggling into Wally’s shoulder. It had been two years since the new years they got together. 

“Why would he tell me? Also who is who?” Thea asks confused before sitting next to Robin who patted the seat next to him. The group went around introducing themselves using their code names. 

“Let’s put it this way. Bats knew you would find out eventually so he figured we might as well tell you. As long as you agree to keep the secret. He also said that if you did you would have to know how to take care of yourself so if anyone figures out you know us you can defend yourself.”

“I thought that batman was like the most secretive superhero ever to exist.” Thea states with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Felicity nods in agreement. Tommy just stares at the girl he called a little sister taking in her appearance. Tommy noticing that there were dark circles under her eyes ask well as a miniscule amount of makeup that was unusual for the girl. As well as one of oliver's shirt a pair of jeans and her hair in a messy bun that looks like she had just woke up.

“He is and he will explain everything along with the reasoning when he gets here. Not even Dick and Tommy know, I know the real reason cause I hacked my way to find the explanation. Anyway come on I will show you to my room because you look like you could use the sleep.” Felicity says standing up and guiding the younger ward down the hallway towards the room. 

Once they were far enough from the room everyone was lounging in Felicity stopped and turned to face the younger girl. Searching the younger girl's eyes before asking “It’s nightmares isn’t it?” The simple question made the girl crumble and she broke down into tears. The younger brunette fell into the older girl as felicity held her comforting her. 

When Thea was awake again she was in an unfamiliar room, naturally Thea began to panic and take in her surroundings and going to the door and opening it. As she opened the door all the events from the previous day came rushing back to her. Looking around she discovered that the girl from yesterday Sparrow was nowhere to be found. Venturing out of the room she followed her tracks from yesterday to go back to the common room. 

“Hey girl! how did you sleep?” The dark skinned girl from yesterday asked as she approached with a bowl of cereal in hand with a spoon before offering it to the the younger girl. Who nodded in thanks. “When your done Row and Batman were looking for you to explain. Not really looking, but… you get what I mean right?”

“Yeah I get what you mean.” Thea says smiling at the girl before realizing that she still did not know the girls name. As if she read her mind she answered.

“Rocket the name is Rocket, and before you ask I can not read minds. That is Miss Martian's job. But I do fly.. Like a rocket hence the name.” Rocket explains. Thea gives a nod of understanding before looking at her surroundings. “You go see Batman and Row they have been waiting for you in the briefing room. In the main area to the right, the left is the infirmary, and straight leads you back here. Someone, probably someone from the bat family, will show you around if you decide to hang out and/or help out.”

When Thea arrived in the briefing room 5 minutes later notices that it is not just Batman and Sparrow. There was a third person whom everyone had referred to as renegade yesterday. He was one of the less known superheroes but still pretty far up their in the known spectrum. 

“Hello Thea nice to see you.” Batman starts with his deep voice resonating through the room. Out of the corner of her eye she can see sparrow who was facing her leaning back in a chair roll her eyes and mimic Batman. Thea could barely suppress a smile and chuckle and Sparrow’s antics. THea hadn’t smiled this much in days and it felt good. Batman sent a suspicious look towards Sparrow who kept mocking him not caring at all that she was mocking her mentor. You could almost see the beginning of a smile form on the man's lips which caused Renegade to look at Sparrow curiously. Upon seeing what was happening Renegade allowed himself to smile at the duo. “Sparrow knock it off stop mocking me. We have things to do.”

“Me? I would do no such thing where are you getting this preposterous idea from?” Sparrow says as she spins in her chair. Renegade gives Thea a look that says ‘Sparrow is always like this’

“Any way the two of you are here because I you are related to each other by DNA.” Batman continues after rolling his eyes at the female superhero. “Thea meet your brother Tommy, Tommy meet your little sister Thea.”

“Wow this is like reality TV.” Sparrow exclaims as she leans forward in her seat. Everyone just ignored her.

“How do you know.” Thea asks still in shock from the revelation. However she was doing better than Tommy who had fallen off of his chair and was still laying on the ground.

“Well for one we tested blood as well as the fact that your father told me personally Thea.” Batman said.

“Which my dad or Mr. Queen?” Thea asks beginning to get upset that I had been lied to. That's when Sparrow went rigid before standing up and approaching the shocked girl. The also took note that Batman had tensed a bit as well. Taking a mental note to ask about it later Thea faces the older teen.

“Merlyn is not your father he may be your blood, but he is not your father do you understand me? Your father is someone that raised you.” Sparrow says barely above a whisper. If you looked closely in her crystal blue eyes you could see that her eyes had begun to water a bit. 

“So Thea is my sister.” Tommy mutters to himself in wonder at the same time Thea says “Tommy is Renegade.”

“Thea I know this is a lot to process so we are going to send you home okay? When you come back come with Tommy, You will be taught self defence as a precaution if you want it to go further that is up to you. DIsmissed.”Batman says as he turns to Sparrow and they begin talking in hushed tones.

“So what is this famous mission I keep hearing about?” Felicity asks as she enters the room. Everyone looks up in surprise to see her walking around like nothing happened except for the slight strain in her voice.

“It is supposed to be a simple in and out mission,” Damian answers as he moves over on his place in the coach because Felicity’s normal spot is being taken Ace. Shaking her head Felicity goes to sit in her seat anyway. Ace looks up at her slightly annoyed still exhausted from the run, but he moves over and once felicity sits he plops himself in her lap as if he is a lap dog.

“So is it nice being home?” Jason asks as he takes in his sister's appearance.

“You have no idea how nice it is to be back but… Jason you have a tracker on your helmet get it off and give it to me!” Felicity says as she sprints to the batcomputer. Knocking ace off her lap in the process.“NOW!”

“What?!” Jason exclaims as he fumbles his helmet trying to look for the tracker. Once he found it he immediately threw it to felicity who screamed in frustration.

“It's one of Oliver’s he must have got it on you during your brief interaction or when you went to leave” felicity exclaims as she puts the trackers password in it to disablé it then sends it to a random location in Gotham. But it was too late as they heard the hum of a motorcycle. “Thea, Damian get to mount justice and alert them that we have an intruder. Everyone else get your masks on I can't fight but I can still threaten.”

Everyone quickly got into their stances with felicity standing front and center of the group. They were standing in a triangle from most experienced to least girls on left boy on right. Felicity took the place that Bruce would normally occupé but since he is currently missing Felicity took the spot as second most experienced. 

“What are you doing here?” Renegade growls when Oliver and Diggle come to a halt in front of the group of vigilantes.

“I came here to talk to batman so I will talk to Batman.” Oliver states. Just as he opened his mouth to speak some of the league arrived. 

“You are in no place to make demands here Oliver Queen you are out of your element not even that but your city.” Killer Frost says in annoyance.

“And who are you people?” Oliver demanded but there was a slight quiver in his voice. He must have been realizing for the first time that there were other superheroes and they all had more experience then himself. 

“We are the Justice League of America we protect the citizens of this country and the world.” Wonder Woman stated stepping up. “And as far as we are concerned you are one of the bad guys,” 

“I protect my city from the evil there.” Oliver says standing up straighter as if that would prove his point. Nightwing scoffed as did a few of the others. Felicity just glared at him head on. The oldest of the Wayne could feel his eyes on her and she realized she had taken part of her suit of so she was wearing the pants, with a protective shirt that was light and a sports bra. Ward of the queens had a full view of all her scars. 

“If you really wanted to protect it then you would know that your city already had a protector one that law enforcement approved of and didn't kill.” Nightwing stated as he stepped up.

“There was no other vigilante!” Oliver said in defiance.

“Yes there was why don't you ask your friend over there.” Bluewing stated (member of Batfamily that I forgot to mention she was on a mission) pointing beside Oliver before she crossed her arms. Like the other bats had to show none of them were scared of what arrow could do.

“Diggle?” Oliver asks not wanting to know the answer.

“There is and was I was working for her,” Diggle stated getting off the bike he was leaning on. “In fact she is here right now although I don't know her name, bit Felicity helped her too at times” 

“So you're telling me you knew about everything that was happening and you didn't help?” Oliver asked angrily.

“Actually no I was there covertly working for about a year they weren't planning for the undertaking to happen for a while yet but you pushed all the plans forward.” Sparrow said. “Now get out we have more important things to do then babysit you, and after this you will be lucky if you get help in your fight against Slade.”


	9. Chapter 9

Previously:

“Actually no I was there covertly working for about a year they weren't planning for the undertaking to happen for a while yet but you pushed all the plans forward.” Sparrow said. “Now get out we have more important things to do then babysit you, and after this you will be lucky if you get help in your fight against Slade.”

Now:

Diggle nodded at sparrow in thanks and grabbed Oliver roughly by the arm and literally dragged him to his bike and threw him onto the bike. Which he ungracefully fell over. When Oliver snapped out of his shock he looked at the family standing before him with narrowed eyes. Finally after staring at all of the superheros for about a minute he and Diggle finally left the batcave. Once he left everyone in the bat family took off their masks and turned to face the members of the league present as all of them there were trustworthy people that they have all known for years. Batman was still the most secretive person in the entire Justice League but there were certain people who he trusted with his kids and with his life and the two women in front of them just happened to be two of those few people. 

“Thanks for the backup.” Felicity says as she approaches Caitlyn, Harper aka bluebird , and Diana and gives them each a hug.

“No problem” Harper responded returning the hug, Caitlyn also returned the hug. Felicity steps back and winces as she accidently stretches where her injury was. Felicity knew that she would most likely not be in the field for about two weeks and it would be a painful recovery. “What is his problem anyway doesn’t need to be up in everybody's business. Especially when it depends on whether we help him or not.”

“Yeah I know I am just thankful that he doesn’t know me with black hair and with a uniform on. Because if he found out that it was me this whole ordeal would have ended up about ten times worse.” Felicity says as she walks back to the couches and too lazy to move anymore she decides just to collapse onto of Tommy who lets out an oof when she lands on his stomach. Everyone laughs at the pair. Tommy wraps his arms around Felicity’s torso holding her there trying to ignore the glares he is getting from Felicity’s brothers. Felicity may be the oldest of the siblings but that has never stopped the boys from being fiercely protective of the genius. 

“So have we heard anything about Bruce?” Caitlyn asks concerned as equally all of them were, but they all knew that Bruce could take care of himself. Last time they were worried for him he ended up to be fine and had gone on a solo mission and had forgotten to tell anyone. Diana nearly killed him when she found out, she also had his mini army of children on her side, trained by him personally. When that incident had happened Felicity was 18 and a year away from graduating from MIT. Even Alfred who almost never showed his emotions was pissed. Bruce ran out of the room when he got back and saw everyone glaring at him. He then understood how terrifying it must be to have the entire bat family glaring at you and why most of the criminals in the gangs they have busted normally either passed out or ran away. 

“I just got here today, but from what I know Dick has a program running to find out exactly what happened.” Felicity speaks up, Dick just nodded his head as he turned around to face the bat computer and quickly typed somethings into the computer before a map was pulled up with multiple red dots on the screen. Most of the red dots were located in a cluster in this room. However there two that were not there, one of the two was somewhere else in the country it was obviously batwoman who was currently on a mission for the league. The other had a weak signal that was barely there but was obviously constantly moving. Dick pulled up the tracking device that was labeled batman and pulled up recent activity. The members of the batfamily and the leaguers all had trackers that only few people could track. The tracking devices were manufactured by Wayne Industries. 

“Dad has been moving constantly in the last few days, but his heart rate is steady and he seems to be asleep,” Dick explains looking at Felicity who sits up in Tommy’s lap resting her head against Tommy’s she was becoming tired from the antibiotics on of the side effects of the drug. 

“We can figure this out tomorrow, but right now I want to go to bed. Tommy carry me,” Felicity says Tommy looks down at the tired brunette who was sprawled across his lap. Felicity looks him in the eyes and pokes his nose saying ‘boop’ as she completes the action. The room laughs and silently agrees to go to bed. The batfamily head to their rooms in groups, almost all had their own rooms in the manor. Sara and Laurel went upstairs with Stephanie, Cass and Artemis to their own rooms after saying bye to wally. Laurel would be staying with Artemis in Artemis’ room. Sara would be staying with Stephanie and Cass in their room. Tommy rolls his eyes and picks Felicity up carrying her up the stairs and to one of the rooms on the third floor that used to be used for storage, as soon as it became clear that room in the mansion was going to run out Bruce decided to convert the attic to another set of rooms. Then added new attic where only they could access. 

Tommy made it to felicity’s old room and looked around at all the trophies that were in here room both from sports and of course from technology competitions. The maroon colored room looked even darker then it would normally the way that the shadows from the outside branches cast on the walls. Tommy took a few steps forward to the bed that was to the right of the room and placed the now sleeping heroine into the white sheets that covered her mattress that lay on top of the brown bed frame. As Tommy placed the woman onto the bed she woke up a bit and stopped him from leaving by grabbing his wrist. 

“Don’t go, let me change into something else then can we talk a bit?” Felicity asks pulling herself up and turning to face the brunette hero. Tommy nods in agreement and moves across the room to sit on one of the white couches that sat across from each other in the other half of her room. The brunette nods and moves into the bathroom that had been attached to her room and quietly walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom the brunette took some of her comfortable leggings and a plain blue shirt to change into once she was done showering. Tommy sat on the couch for a while before leaving briefly to go shower himself and grabbing sweatpants as well as a plain white shirt and reentering the room. Reentering the dark room Tommy ran a hair through his dark wet hair and walked over to the lampost that sat next to the bed on a nightstand and flicked the light on. The man then proceeded to look at a few pictures while waiting for Felicity to finish whatever she was doing currently. 

“Little help here?” Tommy heard a voice say behind him and he spun around to the source of the voice to find the shorter woman standing in a sports bra with some bandages in her right hand while her left hand held the wound. Tommy nodded and reached for the bandages and gently removed her hand from the wound to find that it was bleeding slightly, but not badly at all. “I just pulled at it a bit when I was trying to braid my hair” Felicity explains as she gestures to the mess on top of her head and Tommy can not help but chuckle a bit.

“Just be careful yeah?” Tommy asks as he gently cleans the stitches before rewrapping the wound to protect it. Felicity smiles slightly as he finishes and she reaches for her shirt that lay on the bed, wincing as she felt the pull of the stitches and the dull pain that it produced. The antibiotics definitely helped with the pain though. Felicity carefully puts the shirt on and leans against the headboard of the bed Tommy sitting right next to her, Felicity leans slightly into Tommy and rests her head on his shoulder. “So, Fee what did you want to talk about?” 

“I’m worried about my dad, Tommy” Felicity confesses biting her lip slightly looking down at her fidgeting hands. Felicity didn’t have to look up to know that her friend was looking at her in concern, it was rare that she wanted to talk about her feelings. Ignoring him the girl continues “No one has seen or heard from him in days, and if he truly is gone I don’t know what I would do! I would be forced to take over the company like Oliver and I don’t know if I can do that. I am perfectly content with where I am now not the personal assistant or the fact that I can’t go in the field at starling… well maybe I am not content there, but I am definitely content with not having to take care of a multibillion dollar company. I am not sure if I can handle that pressure and I am so scared of messing everything up. Also to make matters even worse now I can’t go out in the field here and I can only watch from the sidelines and train. I do not know what I am going to do Tommy!” 

“Okay Felicity first calm down. Bruce is probably fine you know that he likes to disappear sometimes it’s something everyone in the league knows. None of us may like it, but it never stops him from doing it. Second you are not on your own you have multiple siblings and other people that you can rely on. I know you don’t like relying on other people but we are always here to help you if you need it.” Tommy says as he kisses the top of Felicity’s head as she falls asleep on his shoulder. The next morning Dick went to Felicity’s room to wake her up and found her and Tommy asleep and couldn’t resist the urge to take a picture as blackmail for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I thought I would post these next chapters I took a break from writing this obciously but my laptop is broken at the moment so I apologize for bad updates if they happen this is all being typed on my phone... anyway hope you enjoy these updates


End file.
